Jar Al'Khael - (Clonecommander1000)
"You betrayed me, lied to me, and I'm returning the favor in kind." ''- Jar Al'Khael before killing Clair. Jar Al'Khael was a bandit who roamed the countryside, specializing in killing nobles, and occasionally royalty. During his life he earned an impressive bounty of thirty-five thousand gold coins. He has killed approximately fourty targets, including four kings, six queens, fifteen minor nobles, and several rich merchants. He has encountered several friends and foes in his travels, including Lance, Alys, and Sophia. He also found an elf slave, whom he eventually married. He currently has four children and spends his time either raising his young, or banditing, if he can sneak by his wife. 'History' ''"I didn't get these burns playing with candles." ''- Al'Khael telling his story. ''Burns Jar Al'Khael was raised by his parents until the tender age of four, when they were cut down in front of him by marauders who needed coin. The young boy was taken, and raised, to do three things; Kill, Get money, Be heartless, and in these, he excelled. At the age of sixteen, he was captured and tortured losing both of his ears, before being burned at the stake. He managed to cut his ropes, but fell head-first into the fire, causing the left half of his face to be a scarred, bloody, burned mess. This incident has lead to a mortal fear of fire that carries on to this very day. ''Later life'' Al'Khael spent a good deal of his later life torturing, plundering, and killing. He had developed a curious fascination for watching a person die, and often shot them in the bowels with his crossbow in order to savor the agony. This changed when he met an elf, a slave whom he captured. After many adventures at her side, they married, resulting in four children. ''Death'' A year after his marriage, Al'Khael was killed in his home, defending his children, by a man who wanted his wife for himself. He died slowly, in his wife's arms, before finally leaving this world. ''Un-Death'' Five years after his untimely end, his wife brought Jar Al'Khael back from the dead, with mixed results. He now alternates between banditry, more for money than enjoyment, now, and taking care of his family. Appearance "Would serving someone with a face like mine be a suitable punishment?" - Al'Khael to his wife when they first met. Jar'Alkhael is tall, standing near seven feet, with heavy muscle layered on his broad-shouldered body. The right side of his face is handsome, but the left is red, raw, and burned. He has black hair, limp and medium-length, no ears, no left eye, and a small nose. He wears a black greatcoat over a black undershirt, with black breeches and black leather armor. He has a bastard sword at his waist, several throwing knives hidden in his clothing, an ebony wood crossbow, and a small dagger opposite his sword. The blades of all of his weapons are Obisidian, the wood is ebony, and the leather is black. Personality "I like blood. I also like knives, swords, crossbows, and... well, if you can kill a man with it, I like it." ''-Al'Khael defining himself.'' Jar Al'Khael has a very grim, dark sense of humor, blacker than his Obisidian swords. He often jokes of his 'conquests' as well as people he killed, laughing at how they don't believe what's happening, or that they don't fight back well enough. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters